


The Long Way 'Round

by pathstotread



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathstotread/pseuds/pathstotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But they hadn't really <i>talked</i>, not about that night on the beach, not about anything that meant anything." Beca and the Bellas visit Chloe in L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way 'Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



> I loved this movie, and pinged on the chemistry between Beca and Chloe right away, so I was thrilled to have this as my assignment! This wasn't as sexy as I wanted it to be, but I do hope you enjoy it, Brigdh, and happy holidays!

Beca had always figured that her first trip to Los Angeles would take place about ten seconds after she finally wore her dad down about letting her quit college, and she'd certainly pictured herself stepping off the plane alone. If anyone had told her high school self that she'd first visit California on spring break in her senior year - three years after declining her father's offer to help her move - and that she'd be walking to baggage claim with three members of her _all girls a cappella singing group_ , for God's sake, she'd have made some form of sarcastic remark and not given it any further thought. But there she was, Fat Amy on her left making eyes at the passing TSA worker - "what can I say, I love a man in uniform." "I know, Ames. I know." - and Cynthia Rose and Stacie holding hands to her right.

They piled on to the escalator, talking over each other about what they wanted to do over the next week. Disneyland was a must, as Fat Amy loudly declared "fuck if I squeezed my fat fabulous ass into a miniscule Southwest Airlines seat to _not_ go to Space Mountain." Cynthia Rose wanted to hit up the Walk of Fame and Santa Monica Pier, and Stacie was happy with whatever as long as she got to spend enough time on the beach in the five bikinis she'd packed. Beca was just happy to take a time out from reality, as the maelstrom of arranging the setlist for the ICCAs, working night shifts at the radio station, and prepping for finals - who knew music technology degrees actually required _studying_ , what was with _that_ noise - had left her running on fumes the past few weeks.

Scanning the crowd below, Beca couldn't help but let out a snort at the sight of two hands holding up an obnoxiously pink sign with ACABITCHES written in puff paint. She ducked through gaps between people - being basically an elf had _some_ advantages - and suddenly there was Chloe, ridiculously large sunglasses on top of her head and an equally large grin on her face.

"Nice sign," Beca said, stopping a few feet away and nodding as if in contemplation.

"Can't have my ducklings getting lost, can I?" Chloe asked with a shrug, waving enthusiastically at the other Bellas before squeezing Beca in a one-armed hug, her hair flying over Beca's shoulder with a faint smell of sea salt and sunshine. 

They hadn't seen each other since last spring break at Myrtle Beach. Chloe had gotten a great gig singing backup for the latest breakout from the Disney pop princess factory, and she'd been on tour all last year. They'd kept in contact as much as ever, Chloe sending Beca ideas for Bellas mashups and Beca responding with her newest mixes. But they hadn't really _talked_ , not about that night on the beach, not about anything that meant anything. 

It wasn't weird unless they made it weird, Beca decided as the three other girls joined them in a riotous group hug. And weird was definitely not on her agenda for this trip.

They grabbed their bags and made their way to the parking garage, piling into Chloe's Prius. After steering them out of terminal hell, Chloe glanced back at them, waggled her eyebrows, and punched the power button on the stereo. Beca grinned despite herself as the familiar strum kicked in and the entire car burst out into the first verse of "Party in the U.S.A." Chloe, their native Tennessean, gestured dramatically while singing about how life was not a Nashville party while Beca leaned her head against the headrest and looked out the window. _See? Just like old times. No weirdness here._

-

The next few days passed in a blur of activity. Chloe had the week off as well, so they did every touristy thing they could think of. The first day was spent at Disneyland, riding as many rides as possible and posing for cheesy Instagram photos in personalized mouse ears, buying extras for Lily and Ashley and the other Bellas who hadn't been able to make the trip. High school Beca would have been barfing from the saccharine sweetness of it all, but older, slightly less cynical Beca let herself enjoy the time with the girlfriends she never thought she'd have. They collapsed back at Chloe's apartment that night, exhausted and slightly sunburnt but happy.

The next day was Griffith Park and Rodeo Drive and Grauman's Chinese Theatre. Walking slightly ahead of the rest of the pack, Beca looked down at all of the stars on the Walk of Fame, her breath catching in her chest just slightly. Jesse would love this. He'd spend hours running around like an excited puppy dog, pointing out names and trying to fit his hands inside Paul Newman's prints. Movies were his obsession, and she'd come to love them almost as much, but their relationship had, in the end, only served to prove that life wasn't anywhere near a movie. If it were, the girl who learned to trust people and make grand gestures straight out of John Hughes classics would live happily ever after with the boy with the sweet smile. But that presupposed that the guy didn't also have issues, or that two people who liked each other very much would never have to let each other go, and that just hadn't been the case. Endings in real life were much messier than they were on the silver screen, with no perfectly composed score to tell people how they're supposed to feel about it.

"Hey." Beca whipped around to find Chloe standing a few steps behind her. "You okay? You're staring pretty intently at Scarlett Johansson, there."

Beca shook her hair back, clearing her head in the process. "I'm fine. Where's everyone else?"

Chloe pointed vaguely to the left. "Back there taking pictures by The Muppets."

"Ah." Becca nodded. "Apparently Miss Piggy is Fat Amy's idol."

"Excuse you, Miss Piggy is _everybody_ 's idol."

They laughed, falling into step beside each other.

"So," Chloe said hesitantly, and Beca tensed slightly for the conversation she knew was coming. "Are Stacie and Cynthia Rose..."

Beca exhaled a small sigh of relief. _Oh, thank God._ "Hooking up? Yeah. They swear it's not serious, and, well, you know Stacie, but they seem happy. And they _did_ burst out in 'Come to My Window' for the Ladies of the 90s category at the Riff-Off this year."

Chloe laughed. "You're kidding."

"It was kind of the shit, actually. I'm thinking about remixing it with 'Where Have You Been' for the ICCAs." She looked sidelong at Chloe, adding casually, "could use some pro tips on the choreography, if you're up for it."

"Sure," Chloe said with a nod. "Speaking of that, I've been meaning to ask you something-"

Before she could continue, the others caught up to them and declared that it was time to get their beach on. They spent the rest of the afternoon by the water, Chloe and Stacie reading fashion magazines on a blanket while Cynthia Rose and Beca buried Amy in the sand, giving her a “truly magnificent pair of sand tits” at her request.

Beca couldn't help but remember another night on another beach beside a completely different ocean, the crash of the waves and the stars overhead and the last person she'd ever expected tracing the pattern of her tattoos like constellations on her skin.

 _But we're not thinking about that_ , she reminded herself. Glancing at Chloe, who was happily giggling with Stacie, she amended, _at least one of us isn't_.

-  
"Hey."

Beca groaned, kicking feebly in the direction of the voice that seemed intent on disturbing her sleep. Chloe's couch was comfortable enough, but Stacie snored and Beca hadn't fallen asleep easily.

"Beca."

Beca cracked her eyes open slightly to find Chloe crouched down beside the couch. "Hey," she said blearily, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Morning," Chloe said, sitting on the couch in the space Beca's legs had vacated and handing her a cup with a Coffee Bean logo.

"What time is it?" Beca asked, wearily rubbing a hand over her face.

"Early, sorry. I tried to sleep in, but Amy kicks in her sleep."

"I am aware," Beca said darkly, remembering the bruises on her calves that she'd gotten from their last trip to New York.

"I know I'm supposed to have the week off, but Gabriella's manager is freaking out about our performance on Ellen in a few weeks, so I have to go in for an emergency rehearal in a bit."

"Ooh, Ellen. You fancy, huh," Beca said, kicking Chloe playfully.

Chloe ducked her head. "It's wild, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You deserve it, though." Beca had always thought of Chloe as this unstoppable force, and after she'd moved out west - and out from under Aubrey's thumb - she'd worked her ass off to get where she was.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a smile. "Listen, would you mind coming with me? Gabby wants to meet you."

Beca blinked once, then twice, not sure if she'd heard correctly. "Me?"

"Yeah, I played her some of your mixes on tour and she freaked out about how awesome they were."

The thought of her music being heard and loved by one of the highest earners in the industry was mind-blowing enough, but then Chloe said, "Don't freak out, because nothing's for sure yet, but I asked if she had any contacts on the production side of things and she thinks she might know of an internship at Mercury this summer. I told her you were in town, so she insisted you come along."

"That's...wow." Beca took a sip of her coffee, giving herself a moment to think. "You did that for me?"

"Of course," Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Thanks," Beca replied, her hand reaching out to grab Chloe's almost of its own volition. "Seriously, thank you."

Chloe looked up from her own coffee cup, her gaze almost painfully earnest. "I've really missed you, Beca," she said, turning her hand over to squeeze Beca's lightly.

Beca's head swirled with a million things she wanted to say, but instead she laced her fingers through Chloe's and said "me too."

They stared at each other for a moment before they said simultaneously, "Look-"

They giggled nervously.

"I know I've been weird-" Beca started.

"No, I've been mega weird," Chloe insisted. "It's just, you had just broken up with Jesse and we were both drunk-"

"And I don't know about you, but that was the first time I'd hooked up with a friend, much less a girl-shaped friend," Beca added.

"Me and Aubrey, once. It was really intense, and not in a fun sexy way."

Beca nodded, setting their coffee cups down on the floor. "You know, I can see that."

"But I just - you scare the hell out of me, Beca. I've felt this pull toward you ever since we met, and I didn't know what it meant until that night, and then I didn't want to deal with what it meant, because what it meant was-" She blushed and stopped.

"Please say it," Beca asked, her heart beating a tad bit erratically.

"I'm crazy about you," Chloe said in a rush.

"Oh, thank God," Beca said, leaning into Chloe and kissing her before giving it a second thought. 

They fell backward against the arm of the couch, Beca bracing her hands on either side of Chloe's face, her hair falling down around them both. Chloe tasted like coffee and spearmint, a far cry from the taste of Bacardi and smell of salt water Beca remembered from their first kiss on the beach almost a year ago. But everything else, from the the way Chloe gripped her hips to the sweet, sexy sound she made when Beca nipped lightly at her bottom lip, was gloriously familiar. It was the opposite of weird. It felt, in a way, like she'd finally come home.

Beca heard giggling from across the room and she lifted her head to find Stacie and Cynthia Rose standing there in their pajamas. "Jesus, finally," Stacie declared, before turning around toward the kitchen and asking "who wants pancakes?"

_end_


End file.
